1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to an image system and interference removing method thereof and, more particularly, to an image system and the interference removing method thereof capable of eliminating flicker caused by ambient light sources.
2. Description of the Related Art
In present days the image capture technology has been widely applied to various kinds of electronic products, such as the optical touch system, distance measuring system or other optical applications that perform corresponding processes according to acquired images.
Generally speaking, the optical applications mentioned above utilize an image sensor to acquire images and perform post-processing on the acquired images to calculate the variation of image content. However, since the image sensor can only detect the energy variation, the images acquired by the image sensor can be directly influenced when the brightness of ambient light sources changes with time thereby degrading the operation accuracy of the system.
Particularly, when the brightness of the ambient light sources has a complicated variation or the ambient light sources light with different brightness variation cycles, interference caused thereby can not be easily removed so that the operation accuracy of the image system can not be effectively improved.
Accordingly, it is necessary to provide an image system and interference removing method thereof that can eliminate or can at least significantly reduce the flicker problem caused by the ambient light sources mentioned above.